Alan García (Argentina)
) |lugar_nacimiento = Buenos Aires |ingreso_doblaje = Octubre 2014 ( ) |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo |instagram = _g.alan }}thumb|¡Qué Talento! - Pasoca. thumb|right|Gravity Falls - Montañista. thumb|El hombre de ninguna parte - Voces Adicionales PB-characters-550x510-cacupe.png|Cacupe en Papaya Bull. LucasCongdon.jpg|Lucas Congdon en Piscinas increibles. Season nine kal (2).png|Kal en The Walking Dead. PDP Bob.png|Bob en Puppy Dog Pals. Tad Strange appearance.png|Tanto Extraño en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. Hyouei-sasaki-19822.jpg|Hyōe Sasaki en Mononoke. Yamato Hotsuin.jpg|Yamato Hotsuin en Devil Survivor 2. Motoki Yaze.png|Motoki Yaze en Strike the Blood. Yuto_Arima.jpg|Yuuto Arima en Yo-Kai Watch, La película 2 ¡El gran rey Enma y las 5 historias, Nya!. Zaveid_(TOZ-TC).png|Zaveid en Tales of Zestiria the X. GFUVDM-T02E06-Montañista.png|Montanista (epi. 26) también en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. Alan G. García es un locutor y actor de doblaje argentino. Se inició en el doblaje a mediados de 2014. Desde Julio de 2019 es la voz institucional del feed sur de MTV. Filmografía Películas *Misión secreta (2017) - Voces adicionales (2017) * Fabricated City - Demolición (Jae-hong Ahn) (2017) * Miss Bala: Sin piedad (2019) - Justin (Thomas Dekker) / Ortiz (Jorge Humberto Millan Mardueño) * El transportador recargado - Voces adicionales * Swap: El cambio - Porter * Agente contrainteligente (The Brothers Grimsby) - Voces adicionales * Un desastre de película - Voces adicionales (Michael Jackson, Gurú, Modelo, Seth "Jonah Hill") -doblaje 2015- * Misfire - Weyland (Anthony J. Rickert-Epstein) * Un beso de Navidad "Another christmas kiss"- Voces adicionales * Primavera "Spring" - Voces adicionales * El hombre de ninguna parte "The Man from Nowhere" - Voces adicionales * Déjate querer (Play it cool) – Stuffy(Ioan Gruffudd) versión LAPTV * Big ass spider – Voces adicionales * Sex drive – Andy y Patrick * Amor a la carta – Voces adicionales * Zanjeer - Voces adicionales * Koi mere dil se p￼oochhe - Aman Puri Akshay Kumar * Insan - Amjad Khan * Namastey London - Arjun Singh Películas animadas * Open Season: Tontos por el susto - Serge y Gordy * Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls - Tanto Extraño * Juguetes y mascotas - Voces adicionales 'Series de TV' *Into the Dark - Locutor Chuck T1. Ep7 ( Broma siniestra) (2019) *Calle Augusta - Ivan (Paulo Gabriel) (2018) *Fauda - Hertzel 'Steve' Pinto (Doron Ben-David) 1ª Temporada *The walking dead - Kal (James Chen) (S6E11) (S7E05) *¡Qué talento! - Voces adicionales *Liv y Maddie - Voces adicionales *Piscinas increíbles - Lucas Congdon * Cocinando en el supermercado - Andre Vasco (presentador) * Pesca mortal: Abulón - Skin (Tony Custance) * Masterchef Brasil - Lucas Furtado (segunda temporada) * Chatarra de oro - Quang * Monstruos de Alaska - Bulldog * Comando rescate - Diogo Fernandes * Are you the one?: Brasil - Paulo Roberto (2ª Temporada) / Arthur (3ª) * Archivos de lo inexplicable - Voces adicionales * Sala de Emergencias - Historias Inéditas - Voces adicionales * Devoción mortal - Voces adicionales * Todo por tí - Voces adicionales * Battle creek - Voces adicionales * Carreras prohibidas: Nueva Orleans - Scott Taylor * Carreras prohibidas: Memphis - Doughboy * Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Voces adicionales * ¿Cómo lo hacen? - Voces adicionales * Mythbusters: los cazadores de mitos - Voces adicionales * Black Mirror - Voces adicionales * Andi Mack - Voces adicionales Series Animadas * Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Tanto Extraño / Montañista (ep. 26) * Puppy Dog Pals - Bob * Papaya Bull - Cacupé * Hilda - Wallas (epis. 2) / Elfin (epis. 1) / Duende Comandante de Caballería (epis. 1) / Rey Elfo (epis. 2) Anime * Kids on the Slope - Voces adicionales * Mononoke - Hyōe Sasaki (Daisuke Sakaguchi) * Ping Pong: The animation - Voces adicionales * Yo-Kai Watch - Chapulín * Arpeggio of blue Steel - Gunzō Chihaya * Devil Survivor 2 - Yamato Hotsuin * Strike the Blood - Motoki Yaze * Tales of Zestiria the X - Zaveid Películas de anime *Yo-Kai Watch, La película 2 ¡El gran rey Enma y las 5 historias, Nya! - Yuuto Arima (Yuka Terasaki) Telenovelas brasileñas *Rebelde Rio! - Bernardo Telenovelas Turcas * Esposa Joven - Harun (Eyüp Kan) y voces adicionales Telenovelas Indias * Saras & Kumud - Rohit y adicionales * Begusarai - Panna y Gobar Telenovelas filipinas *No me olvides - Teodoro Jose "TJ" Agustin Chavez (Tom Rodriguez) (2017) Telenovelas Coreanas * Volver a amar (Can we love?) - Novio de Sun-mi, Dong Hee, adicionales * Promesa de amor (12 years promise) - Empleado 3 (recurrente) * Orange Marmalade - Voces adicionales Documentales * Oriente Medio salvaje (2015) - Narrador * Secretos del museo: Dentro del museo egipcio - Ramadan (Doblaje argentino - Canal encuentro) * Simon Schama: Shakespeare y nosotros - Jack Cade (Ep. 1 - Doblaje argentino - Canal encuentro) * The sixties "La guerra de Vietnam" - Robert McNamara Otros proyectos * Juego de Motores - Erik Jones Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Chulengo Studios *Gapsa *Roitman Group *Civisa Media *Magma Productora *Marmac Studio (polaco) *Estudio Mandinga *Non Stop Digital — Media Pro Com *Video Dub Enlaces externos *Twitter de Alan G. García *Facebook de Alan G. García *Instagram de Alan G. García Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2010